All of you
by sasuruto300
Summary: my first sasunaru fic! dont hurt me. Naruto gets injured and is at the hospital. To his surprise, his savior comes to visit him. SasuNaru. Dont like, Dont read! Smut!


Title: All of you

Arthur: Sasuruto300

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its creator, and the underwear I'm wearing right now. . .

A/N: Okay so this is my first ever sasunaru (Sasuke and Naruto) one-shot. If you don't like this pairing, then I should slap you upside the head for even clicking on this. But if you do like it, then god loves you

Rating: This is mature. The reasons? Well, for language ofcource. Aaaaaaand SMUT!!! Yaoi is love!!

The story begins . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto was lying in the bed of the Konaha hospital with a cup of cherry Jell-O in his lap over the white sheets and his loud voice vibrating off the wall as he complains to the Hokage. "What the hell do you mean I have to stay here for 4 weeks!!? What about The missions?!! What about beating Sasuke's ass?!!!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto-kun, please just-""WHAT ABOUT THE RAMEN?!?!?!!!!!!" The blonde screamed. Lady Tsunade hit him upside the head. "SHUT UP WILL YA!!! Naruto! You have injured yourself badly already! If you keep up this act, you'll be feeling more pain from me!" She said. Shizune came over to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Naruto-kun. We'll take good care of you here. You are very lucky to even be alive of what had happened that night." She said sweetly. "Ofcource I'm alive!" Naruto said with a grin. "If I was dead, how could I achieve my goal to become Hokage?!!" Tsunade rolled her eyes but smiled and so did Shizune. Naruto's grin widens and he looked out the window, seeing the sun setting down behind the buildings of his favorite village. However, his grin started to fade when a thought came in his mind. 'Yeah I'm alive alright . . . All thanks to Sasuke.' He was so deep in his memory, that Tsunade took that as a sign to leave him be.

(Flashback)

_One of the Ambush Nin had appeared behind Sakura with a kunai ready to pierce her. "Sakura-Chan! Behind you!!" Naruto yelled out. She turned around and kicked him right in the gut. "That was close." She muttered. Sasuke was busy fighting the other outsiders and Naruto seemed to be having a blast doing so as well. He had jumped in the air and so did Sakura, so he bumped into her by mistake. She loss balance in the air and fell, but landed safely on a large tree trunk. "Naruto you idiot!! Watch your ass next time!" She whined. After Naruto had knocked out another Nin, he faced her, rubbed the back of his head, and smiled nervously. "Oops! Sorry Sakura-Chan!" He apologized with a laugh. Naruto then spotted Sasuke and saw that he was taking down the ninjas flawlessly. He frowned and made a 'humph!' sound. "The bastard! He thinks he's all that! I'll show him who's boss and he can fucking kiss my ass! Dattebayo!" He said to himself but then Sasuke's voice cut him off. "Naruto! LOOK OUT!!" He screamed. Before Naruto could even turn around, four shurikins were trusted into his jacket and his pants, forcing him to get attached to a tree behind him. He struggled to pull out but it was no use. A bulky man with an ugly scar on the side of his left cheek had a sword in his hand and pointed it right to Naruto's chest. He licked his lips almost the same way as Orochimaru and his eyes became blood shot. "He he he he he. . . This kitsune is mine." The creepy man said his voice with a slight hiss to it. Naruto gulped and he felt everything around him darken a bit. The man raised his gleaming sword over his head, tilting over one side and the man's purple tongue seemed to have passed his thick chin. "Prepare to die!" He said and he swung the weapon down with speed ready to slice the orange Ninja in half. To Naruto, it was like slow motion, watching the silver blade make its way to him._

_Suddenly, the sword had only made a slightly deep cut across the middle of his chest. Naruto opened his eyes a bit, the pain gripping violently in his torso. To his surprise, He saw the Uchiha's Foot kick the man's sword away, preventing the harmful item to go any deeper into his teammate. "Sasuke?" Naruto said weakly. When the man was ready to charge at Sasuke, the Uchiha had quickly stolen the sword out of his hand and stabbed it through his chest, some of his blood gushed on Sasuke's shirt and cheek. Sasuke yanked the shurikens out of Naruto's clothes and carried him in his arms bridal style. "Sakura! Naruto's injured. We have to go back!" The raven head ordered. Sakura then looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "Huh? But Sasuke-Kun-"He cut her off. "I __said__ Naruto's injured!! Let's get the hell out of here. This mission is over!" His eyes made a glare at her and then he turned to leave with Naruto in his arms. "Sasuke-Kun?" She stood there for a moment and followed._

_(_End of flashback)

Naruto looked down on his lap and scratched the back of his head; he had a little pink blush on his marked cheeks. "He saved me and . . . He did all the trouble to carry me all the back to the village." He felt his heart beat quicken a bit. Then he suddenly had both his hands rubbing his head furiously and then his arms folded over his bandaged chest and he made a pout with his lips, scowling slightly out the open window. "Erg! Well! I don't give a shit! Besides, it's not like I asked the bastard to go on and save me! Pfft! I could've saved myself; I didn't need his freakin' help, Dattebayo!" He announced to himself out loud. "Is that so?" A familiar voice called out smoothly out of nowhere. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. "Gah! What the-"He looked at the door and saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the doorway. "S-Sasuke! Ba-bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto asked, balding his hands into a fist. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and entered the hospital room with his hands in his pockets. "What? I can't visit my own teammate after saving his butt?" He said getting closer to the bed. Naruto calmed down a little, looking at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to in the first place?" He asked, his heart beat went faster when Sasuke was now right beside him. Sasuke looked out the window with no expression on his pale, flawless face. Just looking at him made Naruto rub his fingers over his whisker marks but never releasing his eyes off the other boy. "I don't know. I had nothing else better to do and Sakura just kept pestering me. So, I decided to pay you a visit, since I know you hate being alone here most of the time." He said with a shrug in his shoulders. Naruto then felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. 'He actually thought of that? That's actually . . . nice. Wait! What am I thinking?!!' He screamed in his mind. "Humph!" Was all he said. There was a comfy looking chair against the wall, at the end of the bed and Sasuke sat in it. Naruto spotted a bandage wrapped around Sasuke's fore-arm and he couldn't help but feel concern. "Um . . . Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked while pointing to Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, looked at his wrapped arm, and looked back at Naruto. "Oh this? It's nothing really. Just a cut. I got it when I saved your un-grateful ass." He smirked when he saw Naruto wince at him with an adorable pout on his lips.

He looked at the other boy. "Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto hesitated a little. "Well, yeah . . . A little bit." He answered. Sasuke put his elbow on the arm rest of the chair, rested his chin on the back of his palm, and looked at his teammate curiously. "A little bit? Why is that?" Sasuke asked. "Well for starters . . . ! I have to be in this god damned place for THREE WEEKS!! And not to mention, I can't go and get RAMEN!!! This totally sucks!!" Naruto whined. Sasuke shook his head. "Ofcource you'll worry about getting some filthy ramen when you were just at death's door the other night. Dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto tried to throw his cup of jell-O at the raven headed, but missed. "Shut your fuckin' mouth, Sasuke!! Never, I mean, NEVER call Ramen filthy EVER AGAIN!!!! If you so dare call it anymore bad names in front of me, I swear to the first Hokage that I will shove a bowl of pork ramen down your fucking throat when I have the fucking chance!!!" He screamed. "Unless I do it first with my fist instead." Sasuke said back. Naruto was about to say something else but then he thought for a bit.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said calmly. Sasuke looked at him with one eye brow raised, seeing how the blonde ninja was looking down and his face had a little blush. "I . . . guess I should thank you . . . You know . . . for . . . saving me back there. It's probably your second time doing so." He laughed nervously. He started to rub the back of his head. "If it wasn't for you . . . I would be dead. I'm . . . really glad you did that."He said. He didn't have a clue why he was stuttering like that, especially in front of Sasuke. But for some reason, he felt really safe and nice when he's around his rival/best friend. Sasuke looked surprised a bit as he stared at the knuckle head. He felt the need to smile, but he held it in. "Hn. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said with a kind smirk on his lips. Naruto snapped and gripped his spoon (that was for his jell-O) hard as if to throw it at the other boy. "Damn it!! How come every little thing you say pisses me off so much?!!! You're such a bastard!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke made a little throaty chuckle.

Then, however, A nurse came at the door, slightly disturbing the two boys. "Um . . . Uzumaki-San? I'm here to take you to see Hokage-Sama for your body exam. Please follow me." She said with a little thin smile. Naruto slowly got out of the bed and then he stopped. He could never say this out loud, but he really didn't want to leave Sasuke. He turned to look at the other male and saw the smirk still on his face. "Go on, Dobe. I'll be in here when you come back." He said calmly. Naruto then slightly nodded and followed the lady out of the room. Sasuke just looked out the window and watched the setting sun. "Hn. Don't worry, Naruto. I'll still be here for you.

. . . . . It must have been like two or three hours when he was having his wound checked. It was dark outside now. He sighed with relief when he was released to go back to his room and he kindly followed the order. He opened the door and was surprised to see that Sasuke was still there. He was in the chair, his cheek resting on his palm this time, and his eyes were closed. Naruto looked at him for a moment. 'He's asleep.' He thought. He came over to his teammate and bended down some so his face was at Sasuke's level. Sasuke's lips were parted a little and Naruto hear that he was breathing softly through his nose and saw the rise and fall of his chest. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hair was in his face slightly so he gently used his fingers to brush it back, seeing some of his forehead. Naruto stared at him for a while and then his eyes shifted to Sasuke's soft lips. He felt his head getting closer to Sasuke's and one of his hands fall on the raven headed. 'What's going on? . . . Why can't I stop . . . getting closer?' He asked mentally. Then that's when his lips finally touched the others, shyly and gently. His lips started to move on Sasuke's, feeling a small pleasure in his body. He pressed against his lips with his own, trying to get more of the feeling and he closed his eyes.

Sasuke felt something warm and soft on his mouth and his eyes slowly started to open. When they were at least half way open, to his _very_ surprise, he saw the blonde boy's face so close to his and felt him kissing him. His eyes went wide. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that the Uchiha was not asleep anymore. . . shit.

He yanked himself away from the pale teen, his face was hot and scarlet red. "Err . . . Ummmmm . . . . Ah-Eerrr . . . !!!"Naruto stuttered and he covered his mouth with his hand that used to be on top of Sasuke's. Naruto felt like he was in deep zebra-shit! How could he have done that?! Wait! Scratch that, How could he have done that to SASUKE of all people?!!! "N-Naruto-" Not giving him the time to speak, Naruto jumped in his bed and pulled the covers over his entire body. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit . . . !' Was what was going on in Naruto's mind as a very, super uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Naruto then heard Sasuke's footsteps walk over to where he was and stop right beside him and he screwed his eyes closed, trembling slightly at the long heavy silence. He felt Sasuke's hand rise up and slowly reach to him. Naruto waited for a punch or a whack, but then he was a little shocked when Sasuke just placed his hand on Naruto's covered head and rub it slightly. "Naruto . . . let's talk." Sasuke spoke. Naruto didn't say anything. "Come on, Naruto. I just want to talk. I won't hurt you." He said kindly.

Naruto thought for a second, then he slowly sat up and took the sheets off his head. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth to start speaking, but Naruto cut him off. "Look! Before you say anything to me, I just want to tell you that whatever happened didn't !!" He said loudly. Sasuke looked at him with disbelief. "Naruto, I-" "I mean COME ON !! I seriously didn't know what the hell I was doing, Like you said before, there is something wrong with me!!!" "Naruto! Listen, I-" "Why were you even still here in the first place?! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF YOU-" Then Sasuke cut him off, but with a kiss. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke brought his hands to Naruto's cheeks and pressed his lips harder a bit to Naruto's. The kitsune then started to close his eyes and kiss back and it felt so good. After a while, Sasuke pulled back. "Wha . . . What was that?" Naruto asked weakly. "Hn. Something to make you shut up." Sasuke replied. Naruto pouted. "You're such a bastard." Naruto said. "You're such a Dobe." Sasuke said back. Naruto glared. "I don't need this-I don't need you here, for your info!!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. "Ofcource you need me, Usuratonkachi. Or else you'd be here whining about your stupid ramen." "HEY! Ramen is the best thing that has ever been created, thank you very much!!!" Naruto yelled at the raven. "I can tell your brain wasn't, though." Sasuke said to the Blondie. Naruto frowned at him. "Go suck one!" He said to him. Sasuke gripped his chin. "Not unless it's yours."Said Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widen and he grew a blush. Sasuke smirked and then he leaned in for another kiss. Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto's enjoyment and pressed deeper. His hands stared to go to Naruto's chest. He quickly unbuttoned Naruto's hospital shirt and he placed his hands on his chest and gripped slightly, his thumbs pressing on both Naruto's nipples. This caused him to gasp and Sasuke then slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his own, rubbing, flicking, and wrapping around each other. Their tongues battled for dominance and after a short moment Sasuke had won. He started to taste every little bit of the blonde and sucked on his tongue, making Naruto moan. He pulled Naruto's shirt all the way off and broke the kiss only to pull his shirt off and resumed frenching the younger.

Naruto couldn't help but letting his hands feel and caress Sasuke's back, feeling the way his spine poked out a little when his back hunched a bit when he deepened the loving kiss. Sasuke's hand started to trail down Naruto's torso and he pressed the bulge in Naruto's pants with his palm. He moaned some more as he grinded his hips into the hand, trying to feel more pleasure. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and he pushed Naruto down to lie on his back and he climbed over him. Sasuke leaned down to plant heated kisses on Naruto's neck and sucked on the warm, tan skin, enjoying the way Naruto whimpered in pleasure and when Sasuke started to kiss down his neck and to his chest, Naruto gripped the sheets lightly and tried to hold in a moan. Sasuke's mouth then got to one of Naruto's perked nipples and put his hot breath on it before he kissed it and then started to suck on it, biting on it and flicking his tongue on it while rubbing and pinching the other one with one of his hands.

His other hand was slowly rubbing down Naruto's chest to his stomach and down to his loose pants. Naruto brought his hand up to Sasuke's head and gripped softly on his hair. "Mmmmm . . . . Sasuke." Naruto moaned to himself. Sasuke groaned as he heard the other say his name in such a way, and he couldn't wait to hear him scream it soon. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had snatched his pants off and threw them on the floor and Naruto was now only in his boxers. Sasuke kissed down to his belly and he sensed the chakra of the hidden seal on it and he licked around it. He then licked down till he was at Naruto's boxers and smirked evilly before ripping those off.

Naruto gasped as he felt the cold air hit his erection and he closed his eyes shut as he felt his teammate's eyes staring at his with such hungry eyes. He didn't even know Sasuke could ever be like this, especially to him. . . but for some reason he actually liked it. When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke had dipped his head down and stuck his tongue out to lick at the slit of Naruto's hard member. Naruto quickly put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from shouting out, his face was heating up on his cheeks. Sasuke lapped on it a few time while staring at Naruto. Then he stopped and his smirk widened. "Naruto . . . I want to hear you." Sasuke said with a seductive tone. Naruto screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, the blush on his face growing at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Come on Naruto. . . If you do, I'll keep going." He whispered slightly, he adored the way Naruto looked right now. Naruto hesitated and then he slowly put his hand down and peeked open an eye to the other boy. "Sasuke. . . " He whispered. Sasuke took that as a sign to go ahead. So he opened his mouth and took in all of Naruto in his mouth. "AAah!" Naruto cried out. He gripped Sasuke's hair tightly as the pale teen started to bob his had up and down on Naruto's shaft. Sasuke took his lips up to the head and swirled his tongue on it before going back down and he wrapped his hungry tongue around it and sucked hard. "Aaah. . . S-Sasuke . . . Nngh!!" Naruto moaned. 'Sasuke's mouth . . . feels so hot . . . there.' Naruto thought. Naruto couldn't hold the loud moans that escaped his slightly pink lips. "Sa-Sasuke! . . . Nhg-aaah!" Naruto then came inside of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto open his eyes to see his white essence being licked and swallowed by the raven-headed.

"Sasuke . . . That . . . felt so good." Naruto said out loud and he heard Sasuke chuckle a little. "That's only the beginning, my kitsune." Sasuke said. He went up to Naruto's ear and licked the shell of it and bit the earlobe and Naruto's breath hitched a bit. "We'll both feel _really_ good soon." He spoke. Naruto felt himself harden again.

Then Sasuke grabbed the blonde's knees and spreaded his legs apart, which gave him a better view of Naruto's erected penis and ass. Naruto then tried to cover himself. "W-W-W-Wha-What the! What the fuck are you doing, bastard?!" He yelled. Sasuke just looked at him with his onyx eyes full of lust. "I'm about to prepare you." He said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "Prepare-" He was cut off when three pale fingers were pressed against his lips. "Suck." Sasuke told him. "Why?" Naruto asked weakly. "Because there's no other lube in here. So suck so I won't have to have to give it to you dry."Sasuke said. The way his expression was made him have a sexy, slightly ominous look. However, Naruto trusted him anyway, so he gulped and opened his mouth and let the fingers in and he began to suck. He and Sasuke looked in each other's eyes as Naruto lubed the others digits with his saliva and groaned slightly as he felt the wet heat on his finger, feeling his penis grow harder than how it was already and he was just aching for Naruto.

When he felt his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them out and lifted one of Naruto's legs and pressed one finger at Naruto entrance. "Just relax." Sasuke said to him. Naruto had a questioning look on his face. "Sasuke . . . have you done this before?" "No." Before Naruto could say anything, the finger slipped in. "Nnhg!" Naruto yelled. The finger gave a hint of pain, but it also felt just different. The finger slipped in further and slipped out for a moment when another finger was put in. The two fingers started to stretch his anus and thrusted slightly, trying to find something. Then his fingers hit something in the boy that made him jolt with pleasure and yelled his name. Sasuke smirked and added the third finger. That sort of hurt Naruto, but he let Sasuke continue and he felt the pleasure again. "Sasu!" Naruto yelled out and he tried to push down on the fingers making them go deeper. Sasuke growled at the tight heat around his fingers. He teased Naruto's sweet spot another moment before pulling them out. Naruto whimpered at the loss. Then he noticed Sasuke pulling his pants(and boxers) off and groaned when his member was finally released. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Sasuke's fully hard and erected penis. 'Damn that bastard! He's bigger than I am!' He thought.

Sasuke then lifted Naruto's legs to rest over his shoulders and he positioned his cock at Naruto's puckered entrance. "Sasuke. . . " Naruto breathed out, his heart beating hard and fast against the inside of his chest. "They looked deep in each other's eyes for a little moment which felt like year to them and Sasuke thrusted his cock inside, gasping at the tightness. "AAAAAaah!!!" Naruto screamed out in pain. He wrapped his arms to Sasuke's back, scraping his nails at it. Sasuke kept still, letting Naruto get use to his dick inside of him. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes tight and Sasuke felt a little guilty seeing his Uke in pain, but that feeling changed when Naruto spoke out. "Sasuke . . . ! M-Move!" He said. Sasuke nodded a bit and pulled out to the head and then he thrusted back in fast and with more force, hitting that wonderful spot again.

"AAAAAAAAHHh!! SASUKE!!!! NNHg!!" Naruto screamed, not caring how loud he was. Sasuke made a long moan as he felt his penis getting swallowed in precious heat, and that it was Naruto most of all. "Aaah. . . Naruto." He moaned out. "Mmmm-Aaaah!! Ahh! Sasu!! Faster! Harder! HARDER PLEASE!!!" Naruto begged. Sasuke gripped Naruto's knee with one hand and his hip with the other and he started to make his thrusts faster and harder and deeper, hitting Naruto's happy valley with every strike. Naruto screamed in pure pleasure and ecstasy. "Heh heh. . . You like that don't you, Naru? Is it good . . . ?" Sasuke said in a rough, husky voice as he kept screwing the kitsune. Naruto was panting and moaning, a string of saliva ran down his chin and a beautiful blush stained his tanned cheeks. "Haaa-Aahh! Sasu!! Sooooo good! OH FUCK!!!" He screamed as he felt his prostate being hit dead-on.

Sasuke watched as his cock disappear and re-appear in and out of Naruto and he fucked him senseless. Naruto pulled Sasuke down for another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing upon each other's while moaning their lives away.

Then Naruto felt a pleasuring thick burning sensation in his groin and stomach and so did Sasuke. Both boys thrusted and bucked into each other, both were feeling the desperate need for release. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!!. . . . !" Naruto screamed out as he clinged on to Sasuke for dear life and Sasuke pounded into the blonde faster. "Nngg!. . . Fuuuuuuuuck!" Sasuke groaned. Naruto then grabbed his cock and started to pump it while he was getting thrusted into. "S-Sasu! SASU!! I'm . . . gonna Cu-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed to the heavens as he came all over their chests. The sudden tightness and Naruto's scream became too much for the Uchiha and he thrusted in one more time and came deep and hard inside the other as he called out his name and Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's sperm inside of him.

They remained like that for a while, panting hard and looking in each other's eyes. Sasuke pulled out of him and saw how his cum slipped out a bit of Naruto, smirking as he looked at his weak pleasured teammate. He laid beside him and the both got closer together when the heat started to fade away. "Sasuke . . . " Naruto broke the silence. "Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We . . . We just had sex." Naruto said with wide eyes. Sasuke chuckled. "No shit, Sherlock." He said and Naruto pouted. "Um . . . Sasuke?" "Yeah?" . . . . "I think . . . I love you." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock a little but he smiled. "Well . . . I _know_ I love you." He said to the blonde ninja. Naruto blushed and he smiles at his lover, now hugging him and feeling Sasuke hold him. "I love you, Naruto. . . All of you." After that was said, both of the boys fell asleep, holding each other . . . and never noticing the crowed of nurses with blood falling from their noses at the doorway. . . .

. . . . . . . It was the morning and Naruto started to wake up. To his disappointment, Sasuke wasn't there. He looked out the window and saw the sun high in the sky and the villagers doing their business. However, a scent caught his nose. He turned around and saw a warm bowl of pork ramen on the table and a note beside it. He looked at the food and then he picked up the note and read it:

_I brought you some ramen since you kept complaining about not getting some._

_I'll be on a mission today, but I'll see you later on today. Oh yeah and _

_Kakashi-Sensai says hi. Hope you feel better._

_-Sasuke._

Naruto felt a blush creep on his face and his heart pound. 'I love him so much!' Naruto screamed in his head. Then he looked at the ramen. . . A Cheshire cat grin grew on his face. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!" He screamed, his voice echoing the halls of the Hospital.

Lady Tsunade stomped out of where she was, her hand in a fist, and Shizune following to stop her. She was surely going to hurt that boy.

**The end.**

Me: Yo! This is sasuruto300 speaking and I am now done with my first story!! What did you think of it, Zetsu-Chan?

Zetsu: You are one perverted little female. **You disgust me!**

Me: Oh what ever! Anyway, I know this one-shot sucked! Please forgive me and have mercy!!

Zetsu: So why did you even make this story? **You're so stupid, I don't even know why I hang out with you!**

Me: Come on Zetsu-Chan! If it's not me and I know it will surely be Tobi-kun! ~XD

Zetsu: Fan girls these days. **I hate em all!!**

Me: Alright folks! That it. Please review.!!

Zetsu: **Or else!!**

Me: Zetsu-Chan! Don't be so mean!

Zetsu: **I'll eat you, little girl.**

Me: *eyes widen* *silence * . . .

Zetsu: silence . . .

Me: More silence . . .

Zetsu: Silence . . .

Zetsu: **Want a cookie?**

Me: Yesssssssssssssssssssssss!

R&R!


End file.
